Reggae
by curlyhead79
Summary: CathSara drabble


Catherine walked down the hall, looking into the lab on her left. Sara was _still_ doing paperwork. The computer was on in front of her as she mindlessly calculated and entered data. Expense reports, requisitions, receipts; wash, rinse, repeat. When Catherine had left on her way out to a scene four hours before, Sara had sat in exactly the same spot. The only difference that Catherine could see in her was that she was now wearing earphones. Her back was facing Catherine and she could see her nodding her head back and forth very subtly.

"I wonder if she's singing to herself", Catherine thought. She'd caught Sara humming to herself, little songs, as she cleaned out the coffee filter, or when she was in the supply closet looking for something; music to accompany the banal and the mundane. Catherine pushed carefully against the door not wanting to make her presence known. She stuck only her head into the room. Sure enough. Sara was singing a Junior Marvin song.

"He's a reggae crooner, think Marvin Gay meets Marley, with an Al Green whine thrown in for good measure", Sara had told her the week before as Sara tried to explain to Catherine who he was.

"Just shut up your mouth, and hear what I saaaay, Too much bad weeeeed, is in tha garden."

Catherine cringed, putting her face down into her hand. Sara had a full on little, white girl patois going for her. Sara loved reggae. She had confided in Catherine that she was convinced she had been Marcus Garvey in her last life. They'd both been pretty drunk and Sara was trying to explain why she _felt_ dub.

"Come ya come ya come ya," Sara went on, moving her head in slow reggae dub. She looked over at Catherine, back at the page and then did a three stooges huge double take. Pulling the head phones down off her ears, she blushed pink, then red, then puce. But she was smiling. She couldn't not. Catherine had such a look of amusement and affection on her face.

"Sara, you are so sweet", Catherine said, and finally came all the way into the lab. She walked over to Sara's chair. She took the headphones from around Sara's hair, stopping to untangle her hair gently from one of the ear pieces. She looked at Sara:

"Junior Marvin today eh", and disconnected the headphones from the computer they had been pugged into.

"Skank Ja, Skank Ja", Junior's voice boomed.

"Shit Cath! Sara scrambled to adjust the volume on the speakers.

"Sara, love, you're going to destroy your hearing", Catherine bent over Sara and kissed her earlobe.

"I'm not the one who spent every night for 12 years in a strip club, with OB-noxiously loud dance music blaring in my ears."

"Oh, come on, you _know _I did some slow numbers too, hell you've seen 'em", Catherine grinned down at Sara. Sara smirked, putting her arm around the woman standing in front of her, her hand settling on Catherine's lower back.

"Mmmm, I remember Cath. Did you dance to any Reggae?" Sara asked pursing her lips playfully and staring at Catherine's stomach, kissing it through the tight cotton.

"No, but I could start now". Catherine moved into Sara, "or maybe a little later", she said looking up, remembering where they were. The fantasy was broken, but fuck, they were both turned on. Sara stood up swiftly pressing the long, long length of herself against Catherine. She looked down into Catherine's face, taking a deep slow breath, she took her hand and led her to the corner of the lab. It was slightly concealed, a freestanding storage unit providing cover from people walking in the main hallway. Sara leaned into the snug space between the wall and the unit. Pulling Catherine into her, she realized that she loved just looking at her, rubbing her up and down, loving the whole body buzz she got from feeling her lover move against her. They'd only been sleeping together for a few weeks, they'd certainly never fucked at work.

Sara breathed heavily, trying to decide where she wanted to taste first.

"Spread your legs" Sara said low and calm into Catherine's ear. She felt Catherine's feet move apart. Sara lifted her hand between them; lifting Catherine's shirt a bit, she pressed her fingers against Catherine's yoga toned stomach and slid them down, into her pants. She moved her middle finger gently, just on her outside lips, feeling the moisture there nonetheless. Catherine's lids fluttered, and she put her forehead against Sara's chest.

Sara dipped the finger and pulsed it a few times, against Cathrine's opening. Catherine pushed her hips against Sara's hand. To her dismay, Sara pulled her hand out of her pants. Catherine looked up at her pleading, looking a bit nuts with lust. Sara calmly brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, her nostrils flaring as she moaned at the taste.

"That's what I wanted to taste first"

End

Maybe more? Maybe not?


End file.
